The Riding Crop
by thetardislandedin221B
Summary: Sherlock seduces John and there is a riding crop involved.


The Riding Crop

After a long day of solving another crime about an elephant in a room which is technically classified but it was a big one. Anyways, as John was finishing writing up his blog online, he felt a disturbance in the room, and suddenly, his laptop was no longer on his lap but on the side table and he was being embraced by strong, muscular arms and a kiss was placed ever so gently on his forehead. A husky, low voice said, "Come to bed, John, I need you." Then the kiss moved from John's forehead to his lips. After a long, lingering kiss, John replied, "I'm almost done, Sherlock, just give me five more minutes." Sherlock moved into the light where John could now properly see him, he was wearing nothing but tight blue boxers. "John, you've been writing this thing for an hour now, can you please come to bed? I am very hard and need you're… Assistance." John sighed and then said, "Fine, congratulations, Sherlock, you have successfully seduced me." He said with a dark smile. John then stood up and Sherlock put his left hand on the top of John's belt and dragged him to his bedroom. When they got into the bedroom, Sherlock began to kiss John passionately, grabbing his pants at the crotch and then began to rub his cock, making John moan into Sherlock's neck. Then Sherlock unbuckled John's belt and pulled his trousers off and John kicked his shoes off too so his trousers could come off all the way. After that, John took off his shirt and threw it on the ground and then Sherlock grabbed John's face and continued to make out with him, running his tongue across John's teeth and lips and then moving it against John's tongue. Sherlock took John's cock in his hand and began to rub him harder and he felt John's cock get harder in his hand which made Sherlock smile, a dark, mischievous, smile. Then, Sherlock got onto his knees and pulled off John's pants and ran his hands up John's thighs until they were on his length and the he put his cock in his mouth, licking the tip of it at first and then he began sucking gently and then started moving faster and then he heard a moan escape from John's mouth as he said, "Sherlock…" Then, John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder as he looked down at him into his smoldering eyes and said, "Now it's your turn, love." Sherlock then got up and kissed John passionately as he pushed Sherlock onto the bed and began to kiss him on the chest, and then his stomach and when he reached the top of his pants he paused, deciding how he was going to proceed if he was going to tease him or if he was going to go right in. John decided to tease a bit and then get on with it, just to torture him a bit because he loved to see the look on Sherlock's face whenever he teased him because he knew he was at his mercy. "Shall I go get the riding crop, dear?" John asked, seductively, tracing the outline of Sherlock's jaw bone, making him shiver under his touch as he grinded his hips into Sherlock's, making them both harder. "Are we playing that game again tonight? Because if we are, then I want you to be the one to whip me, I need to be taught a lesson, John." Sherlock said teasingly, making it almost impossible to resist. John then said, "I want you to cum inside of me tonight, Sherlock, it's my turn." And he then began to take Sherlock's pants off and then he threw them off the bed and began to rub Sherlock's long, hard cock, making Sherlock moan. Then, he went down further on Sherlock and began to suck his cock which made Sherlock moan louder, crying out John's name, telling him to go faster and harder. Before Sherlock was about to cum in John's mouth, he said, "John, go get the riding crop, I want to stick my cock inside of you and you to whip me until I cum inside of you and then I will make you cum all over my chest." Sherlock said as he moved so that he was now kneeling on the bed and naked, hard, and waiting. "I'll go get the riding crop my love." John said, as he looked at Sherlock longingly. After a minute, John came back with the riding crop, ready to whip it. John moved in towards the bed where Sherlock was still kneeling expectantly and very hard. John reached the riding crop out to his body and then began to stoke the crop up and down his legs and across his stomach and then on his cock which made Sherlock shiver out of pleasure. Sherlock hung his head back and moaned loudly and said "John, I want you to hit me as hard as you can on my ass." John moved in closer and got on the bed behind Sherlock and hit his ass with the crop first soft and then he began to do it harder and harder, leaving red marks on his butt and making him flinch every time the crop would smack his behind. Pretty soon, Sherlock was holding his cheeks with his hands and rubbing it, feeling the sting of the crop still on his butt. "John, I want to fuck you in the arse, come to me." And at that, John had thrown the crop down and pulled Sherlock down so that he was on top of him and Sherlock was under him. Sherlock then grabbed his cock and pushed it into John's arse and John let out a low moan, burying his face into Sherlock's shoulder and then biting it. Sherlock groaned and began to ram his hips into John's ass harder and harder until John says "Fuck me against the headboard, Sherlock," breathlessly. Then John was up against the headboard and Sherlock was ramming his body against John's, his dick sliding in and out of his arse, faster and faster until Sherlock cried out, "I'm going to cum!" And the John said, "Cum inside of me!" And after the last two final thrusts, Sherlock had cum inside of John and then collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. "Ok, now it's my turn, Sherlock." Sherlock turned his head so that he was facing John again and said, "Indeed it is, turn over, love." John got up and shifted his body so that he was leaning up against the headboard with his legs spread open, waiting. Sherlock then got on his stomach and went down onto John's cock, sucking it fast and hard, making John moan as he ran his hands through Sherlock's curly hair. As he came, Sherlock gladly sucked up all of John's cum and let the rest of it get on his face and chest and rubbed it all around. John looked at Sherlock and said, "Sherlock, I have never been happier than I am now and I am so very glad that you are in my life. I love you, Sherlock." As he looked in Sherlock's eyes lovingly and waiting for his response, he brushed the semen off of Sherlock's face and chest with the sheet and pulled the blanket up around them. Sherlock, taking John's hand in his, then said, "John, I can honestly say that you have changed my life tremendously and I cannot thank you enough. I love you too, John. And with that, they kissed eachother and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

THE END.


End file.
